Dead Man's Blog
by tawnyangel
Summary: When Sherlock, dead Sherlock, decides to make a blog about 'living under the radar', who will read it, and what will be said? Will Sherlock tell John Watson about his, not death, or will John find out himself. Find out here.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Sherlock opened the laptop he had stolen from John. It was his laptop, but with him being 'dead' it went to John and Mrs. Hudson. In fact, he had broken in and taken all of the equipment from them, and moved to the slums of London where he could live without much suspicion.

When he opened his laptop, and the screen lit up, he stared at it blankly, much like he had been staring at everything lately. Sherlock snapped out of his trance, and logged onto his computer. His screen saver picture popped up. It was a newspaper picture. Of him and Watson, wearing those damn hats. Sherlock sighed, and pulled open the internet. He lived close enough to a cafe to get internet for free.

Pulling up the internet, Sherlock got on a blogging site. He decided it was time to follow in his best friends footsteps and write a blog about himself, without really being himself.

_What to call it, what to call it... _He mused to himself. His mind raced to come up with a title, and he grinned when he thought it.

**Dead Man's Blog**

Then, underneath it, he added:

**_Everything you'll ever need to know about being dead-and it's perks._**

He laughed at how stupid that sounded. But, he decided that he liked it alot, so he kept it. After he customized his theme, he decided it was time for his first blog post.

**Being Dead**

_To you, my dear readers, I'm dead. But, in reality I am completely and utterly alive. Slipping under the radar isn't the easiest thing in the world. But, by reading this blog, you're getting a glimpse into it._

_From the bottom of my heart, I hope that you enjoy this blog._

_Sincerely,_

_The Dead Man_

Sherlock smiled, and posted it. _That should do it.  
_

He shut his laptop, and went to bed.


	2. Habit of Madness

****NOTE** THIS WILL BE IN SHERLOCK'S POV.**

When I got up out of my rusty old bed, three mornings after creating my blog, I didn't expect any feedback. While I was away, I had gotten two comments. I read through them.

**_EmmaSwanSaveUsAll said... _**_Wow, this seems very interesting. I can't wait for you to post more! -KB_

_So, _I thought, _My first commenter is a fan of... Once Upon a Time? Interesting. _I continued reading the comments.

**_I_Believe_in_Sherlock_Holmes said... _**_You kinda sound like Sherlock Holmes, are you a fan of his?_

I laughed. So, I do have supporters out there. People who believe what I say. _This is turning out to be a very entertaining morning. _ I selected 'New Post' and began my next words of wisdom.

**Habit**** of ****Madness**

_I give my thanks to the two commenters that I got. I'm going to reply to your comments now. So, I hope you don't find me to offensive. _

_EmmaSwanSaveUsAll: Are you a fan of the American TV show, Once Upon a Time? I don't watch it, but I saw an ad for it. Anyway, I'm glad that you like it. I hope that you continue to enjoy it and follow my post. Have a nice day.  
_

_I_Believe_In_Sherlock_Holmes: I am a fan of Sherlock. He was a great man. If you don't mind my asking, where does your username come from? _

**_Now, onto the actual post._**

_I've never really been creative. I've always just been one for puzzles. But now, that I'm living on my own and under that radar, I have to be resourceful and creative. It's making me explore regions of my mind that I've never explored before. It's different, and I like it._

_I used to play the violin, and I composed, but, I wouldn't call the creativity. I would call it a habit of madness. I used to do a lot of dumb things, I think my best friend thought I was insane. But, now it doesn't matter, because I'm all alone. *Sigh*_

_Oh, yeah, and I'm dead. Have I mentioned that yet?_

_So, you, the reader, is probably wondering what it's like to be dead. Let me tell you, it's boring. I'm usually bored, but this-this is a new level of boredom. I don't think I've ever been this bored in my entire life. You think your life is boring, try mine. _

_It's also lonely. I don't really get out a lot. I try to pick up a tabloid every once in awhile, but most times I'm sitting inside watching day time telly. Now that's dull. _

_Well, I'm hungry so I'm signing off now._

__I clicked the 'Post Now' button and waited for it to post before I logged off. Once I had done so, I made some breakfast.

_**A/n: I know I'm bad, and I know this is short. It'll be short for awhile, at least until the possible plot gets involved. But really, I made this so I wouldn't have to worry about plot. Anyway, If this fanfiction gets popular, I may even make a real 'Dead Man's Blog' on tumblr. So yeah. **_

_**tawnyangel**_

_**Ps. My email isn't working with this, so if you really want to make me happy, shoot me a PM. Thanks.**_

_****_To show you read my Author's note, please include the password at the end of your review that you'll leave because you love me. :-)

Password: Sherlock we love you. 


End file.
